


Liet's Birthday at Russia's House

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lithuania's birthday and you decide to visit and confess your feelings towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liet's Birthday at Russia's House

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is late for Liet's birthday (2/16) but I was busy. :3 
> 
> Hetalia doesn't belong to me.
> 
> You belong to Lithuania :3

You knock on the door of Ivan's house, hoping that Toris will be the one to open the door. It's his birthday and you wanted to see him. The door opens and you see the Lithuanian, causing you to smile. 

“(Y/n)! How nice it is to see you!” He says with a small smile on his face. You beam at him as he invites you into the house.

“Happy birthday, Toris.” You say, causing his eyes to widen. He's happy that you remembered his birthday, unlike Ivan. Toris has been doing housework for Ivan all day, upset that he's being forced to work on his birthday. 

He's about to reply, but footsteps echo down the hallway, “Toris? Where are you? You better be doing work, da.”

Toris' eyes widen and he starts shaking before he pulls you away from the entrance. He takes you to a small library that's rarely used, so it's unlikely that Ivan will look for you here. He looks at you, getting distracted by the way that your (h/c) hair is shining in the light of the room. 

You smile at him and you two talk for a little while before you look him in the eyes. He melts a little with how your (e/c) eyes are sparkling sweetly at him, showing how happy you are to be there. “Toris?” You ask, smiling at how he got distracted.

“Yes, (Y/n)?” He responds, still staring deeply into your eyes.

“I-I..” You start before the door slams open, revealing the Russian man that you two had been hiding from. You feel Toris start to shake in fear beside you and your eyes narrow in determination. You won't accept the way Ivan treats the man beside you, especially on his birthday of all days. 

“What are you doing in here, Toris?” Ivan asks, a strangely innocent smile on his face. Toris whimpers and moves almost as if to hide behind you. This causes you to snap. You had never been afraid of the Russian, causing you to fall into his favor.

“Ivan.” You say warningly, causing him to look at you.

Ivan's eyes widen in happiness and shock at seeing you with Toris. “Sunflower! When did you get here?”

“Why is Toris having to do work on his _birthday_?” You ask, your eyes glinting with how you feel about the injustice. 

Ivan backs away from you, not quite afraid of you but not wanting to risk anything. “O-oh. He is?” You see him swallow before continuing, “Toris, you can have the rest of the day off.” He says, smiling at you, hoping that his action made you happy. 

You beam at him and he goes off to bother Raivis. You think to yourself, 'I'll have to remember to get him some Vodka or sunflowers or something in return.' You see that Toris is still shaking and you hug him, causing his cheeks to turn light pink. He slowly calms down and you release him from the hug, smiling at him.

“(Y-y/n)? You were saying something...” He reminds you gently, causing you to blush a little. 

“Right...” You say, taking a deep breath to gain confidence, “I love you, Toris...” You look away, afraid of his reaction. You peek back at him and your heart stops. Toris is beaming more than you've ever seen him do before which causes your heart to speed up.

“Aš irgi tave myliu, (Y/n).” He says, blushing. You smile at him and lean over and peck him on the cheek. His blush darkens but he smirks at you. You freeze, not used to him smirking, which makes him more attractive than he already was. 

“You missed.” He whispers. You're confused, but he leans over to you and pecks you on the lips. He pulls away, but you grab him and pull him back, locking lips with him. You melt into his arms and, too soon for both of you, the kiss ends because of that pesky need for oxygen. The two of you look away from each other, blushing but smiling at how happy you are. 

You spend the rest of the day in the library talking to each other and occasionally trading kisses. This is one of the happiest days that you've experienced, and much more are to come with the Lithuanian by your side. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> The Lithuanian means 'I love you too' :3


End file.
